Ancient Effect
by Yihaaaaw
Summary: Stella landet dank protheanischer Beobachtungstechnologie in der allseits bekannten Mass Effect Universum und darf sich mit einigen Problemen herumschlagen. Erste FF.


_Zuerst war Dunkelheit. Bis dann ein helles Licht alles erhellte, wie ein Stern, gleißend hell und blendend. Unfähig die Augen zu schließen, konnte ich nur in dieses Licht starren, dass sanft pulsierte und zart strahlte, Strahlen die sich in der Dunkelheit verloren. Bei näheren hinsehen fielen mir die vielen Farben auf, die sich in den Licht verloren: Gelb, Rot, Blau, Violett..._

_Doch dann: Er blitzte auf, erhellte mein ganzes Bewusstsein und vertrieb die Dunkelheit vollkommen!_

Etwas erschrocken erwachte ich aus meinen langweiligen Traum und öffnete träge die Augen. Lichtblitze. Wieso diese Lichtblitze? Trotz meines plötzlichen Aufwachsens, fühlte ich mich nicht aufgewühlt oder verschreckt, allerdings war ich einfach nur genervt. Genervt darüber, dass ein einfacher und ereignisloser Traum mich aus den Schlaf gerissen hatte.

Wenn man das überhaupt einen Traum nennen konnte!

Ich sah auf meine Uhr und seufzte schwer. Nicht mal fünf Minuten durfte ich im Bett bleiben, da sonst mein verhasster Wecker Alarm schlug und mich Tag für Tag aus dem warmen Falten meiner Decke quälte. Doch gab es einen Grund, mich selbst zu bemitleiden? Nicht, wenn man dank eines bestimmten Computerspiels zu lange auf war und nur wenig Schlaf hinter sich hatte. Aber wer kannte es nicht? Wenn man sich für etwas begeisterte, viel es umso schwerer aufzuhören und man vergaß die Zeit völlig um sich herum. Bei den Gedanken musste ich doch irgendwie Lächeln...

/Naja, das war es mir Wert. Der Ausflug mit Garrus war einfach nur genial./ dachte ich mich ein wenig verträumt und setzte ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf. Wie doof ich im Moment schauen musste, war mir im Moment egal: Allein der Gedanke an Mass Effect und meine kleine Romanze mit Garrus reichte aus, um meine Stimmung anzuheben. Was aber nicht hieß, dass ich nicht lieber im Bett geblieben wäre!

Stöhnend vom Bett rollend, bereitete ich mich auf einen stinknormalen, ereignislosen Alltag vor. Das Frühstück lief wie immer sehr kurz ab und ich gab mir keine große Mühe, mein äußerliches Erscheinungsbild auf zustylen. Meine kurzen Haare wurden nur in die richtige Richtung gestrubbelt und ein Blick in den Spiegel sagte mir, dass ich mich auch so der Öffentlichkeit zeigen konnte.

Es war dunkel draußen, typisch für diese Jahreszeit. Aus diesem Grunde mochte ich den Winter nicht: Nicht nur wegen der Kälte, sondern auch wegen der Tatsache, dass ich im Dunkeln zur Arbeit ging und wieder im Dunkeln nach Hause kam. Mir kam es so vor, als habe ich den kompletten Tag verpasst und das zog mein ohnehin strapaziertes Gemüt noch tiefer in den Abgrund. Ich seufzte. Es brachte nichts sich darüber aufzuregen, daher ging ich mit gemächlichen Schritten in Richtung Bushaltestelle.

Mein Weg schlängelte sich an wenigen schlafenden Häusern vorbei, ehe ich mein Ziel erreichte. Die Bushaltestelle, wenn man so schimpfen mochte, bestand aus einer kleinen Holzbank und einem Schild. Es gab kein Schutz vor Regen oder dergleichen, aber wer schon länger hier lebte, musste sich mit vielen zufrieden und vieles tolerieren. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte, wie schon einige Male zuvor, wie still es hier doch war. Es war irgendwie angenehm und mein Blick wanderte nach oben zum Sternenhimmel und betrachtete die vielen Sterne, die dort zu sehen waren. Ach, vielleicht gab es doch einen Grund, den Winter zu mögen. Wann sonst, konnte man einen herrlichen Ausblick genießen, als jetzt?

/Wie die Welt da draußen aussehen mag?/ fragte ich mich leise im Stillen und verträumt stellte ich mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn wir nicht im 21. Jahrhundert sondern viel weiter in der Zukunft leben würden. Wie wäre es wohl, mit einem Raumschiff durchs All zu fliegen und die Wunder dort zu betrachten? Es wäre mit Sicherheit einiges spannender, das wäre verständlich.

Doch bevor ich meine Gedanken weiter kreisen lassen konnte, bemerkte ich plötzlich etwas seltsames. Ein rotes Licht, hell wie ein Scheinwerfer und Unheil verheißend schien hinter mir und zog meinen Schatten unnatürlich in die Länge. Zunächst überrascht und fragend, drehte ich mich um und war zunächst so überrascht, dass ich verdattert in der helle rote Licht einer Kugel blickte, die nur wenige Meter über den Boden schwebte. Es leuchtete hell, ich konnte kaum erkennen, was sich dahinter verbarg. Zuerst dachte ich, dass sich irgendwelche Witzbolde einen Scherz erlaubten, aber als ich erkannte, dass dieses Ding näher kam, schwebend näher kam, wurde ich langsam panisch.

„Ach du Scheiße!" gab ich laut von mir und ich wich vor dem etwas zurück, dass zuerst langsam, aber dann immer schneller auf mich zu kam. Ich rannte los, nicht wissend was ich sonst tun konnte! Ich wusste ja nicht mal wohin mit mir! Nach Hause war es definitiv zu weit und ehe ich Schutz in einen der umliegenden Häuser finden konnte, wäre ich schon von diesen Ding getroffen worden! Doch weit kam ich ohnehin nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was mich dazu geritten hatte, oder wieso ich überhaupt auf die Idee kam, aber ich drehte mich beim Laufen um, um zu sehen wie nah diese leuchtend rote Kugel an mir war – und kaum drehte ich mich um, so traf mich etwas hart gegen die Brust. Ein helles Licht blendete mich und ich fiel hart auf den Boden, aber trotz dieser seltsamen Erfahrung blieb ich bei vollen Bewusstsein – und erkannte schnell, dass ich nicht mehr auf der Straße war. Ich war an einem völlig anderen Ort...


End file.
